<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can have it, love by slchlld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822249">you can have it, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slchlld/pseuds/slchlld'>slchlld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spanking, assistant lecturer!hyunjae, college student!juyeon, uh slightly tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slchlld/pseuds/slchlld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“just… your hoodie looks familiar. think i’ve seen it somewhere recently.”</p><p>“oh,” juyeon only realizes when the class is coming to an end. “familiar. <i>of course.</i>”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can have it, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find the original one (in bahasa) and the visual/inspiration <a href="https://twitter.com/bbangkyued/status/1290865341438889989">here</a>!<br/>this is unbetaed and my first ever smut in english haha so... don't expect much i guess. happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think i ate the leftover pizza in the fridge?”<br/>
</p><p>the words juyeon says makes younghoon jumps on his chair startled. blinking, he shakes his head as his answer when juyeon raises his eyebrows asking for explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“then why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“no.”</p><p><i>no, my ass.</i> juyeon sighs as he eats the remaining food in front of him. younghoon still stares at him like he’s a criminal even when he gulped down his drink, which triggers him to snickers loudly while ruffling his head frustratedly.<br/>
</p><p>juyeon’s tantrum succesfully makes younghoon puts his focus back on his own food that’s barely gotten eaten, he lets out a relieved sigh. even though he’s still curious about what’s on younghoon’s mind, he lets younghoon eat in peace.<br/>
</p><p>it starts again when juyeon absentmindly rolling his sleeves to his elbows.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“your hoodie’s oversized,” younghoon chirps suddenly, stealing juyeon’s attention from his phone. “thought you don’t like oversized fits.”<br/>
</p><p>juyeon eyes him weirdly.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“not really….”</p><p> </p><p>“oh,” younghoon nods then. juyeon gets more confused when his expression turns kind of dissapointed.</p><p> </p><p>“seriously, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing,” juyeon finds it hard to believe because he actually can see a big question mark adorning younghoon’s head.<br/>
</p><p><i>hoodie,</i> now juyeon is thinking hardly on his way to his next class. he looks down at his outfit, scratching the fabric. no matter how far he thinks, he still can’t find the answer. <i>the fuck is wrong with my hoodie?</i><br/>
</p><p>the situation gets more irritating when he gets inside the class that afternoon. he’s surrounded by his bestfriends, younghoon, changmin, and chanhee. chanhee who usually gives no attention of what’s happening around him: now, the said boy takes some of his time to scan him from head to toe. observing him albeit leisurely from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“do i owe you something?” whispers juyeon to chanhee, who looks at him cynicly in a heartbeat. like he’s bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>“nah,” chanhee pushes him away with the tip of his pen. “just… your hoodie looks familiar. think i’ve seen it somewhere recently.”</p><p> </p><p>“what—”</p><p> </p><p>“lee juyeon?”<br/>
</p><p><i>right,</i> juyeon mentally curses, fixing his sitting poisition with reddening ears when he realizes his classmates are holding back their laughters. <i>i’m in the middle of the class.</i></p><p> </p><p>“yes sir,” he meekly answers, a forced grin plastered on his face.<br/>
</p><p>a grin that shrinks when the lecturer starts to talk about his behavior with a round wood stick pointing at him, along with the assistant lecturer that’s sitting beside the podium chuckling with almost no sound. he’s covering half of his face with the back of his hand but at least juyeon still can see how his eyes crinkles beautifully. and suddenly juyeon doesn’t mind being stared and lectured at because he’s happy now that he manages to make his beloved smiles at the middle of the boring class that makes half of the class asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“take off your hoodie,” says the assistant lecturer, shaking his hand panickly when juyeon stands up abruptly and almost takes off his hoodie and t-shirt at the same time. “i mean <i>the hood only,</i> juyeon, don’t cover your head. you still can keep the rest on.”</p><p> </p><p>“ah,” juyeon nods, suppressing his smile as best as he could. “i thought you were asking me to give you this hoodie.”</p><p>that one makes the class filled with laughters, even though juyeon are actually being serious. no one knows yet, but the hoodie belongs to hyunjae—yes, the assistant lecturer that’s shaking his head now, asking for everyone to continue to focus at the whiteboard.<br/>
</p><p>the assistant lecturer that have a lot of charms and outstanding abilities that it’s probably easy for him if he wants to work part-time somewhere. the assistant lecturer that have an impressive pyshical appearance that it’s probably easy for him to just sign up as a celebrity, yet here he is. subserving to his campus for some extra credits that’s not really much. the assistant lecturer (that juyeon doesn’t exactly remember how) that the name juyeon holds dearly in his heart.<br/>
</p><p>just like how the older have him completely wrapped around his finger.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“oh,” juyeon only realizes when the class is coming to an end. “familiar. of course.”</p><p>if the table that’s propping up his elbow can speak they will probably be laughing right now seeing juyeon smacking his own forehead.<br/>
</p><p>juyeon really takes off his hoodie when the lecturer left the class, leaving hyunjae behind. his shoes produce loud noises when he runs across the crowded classmates. his bestfriends literally asks him if he’s crazy when he shoves the crumpled hoodie in front of the assistant lecturer, hyunjae, also known as one of the campus sweethearts.<br/>
</p><p>the class become silent in no time with everyone, while being confused, putting their focus on hyunjae. hyunjae lifts his head, searching in his eyes if the younger wants to make this as one of his jokes and finding none.</p><p> </p><p>“juyeon,” he whispers while closing his book that’s gotten scribbled when he sees juyeon’s smile slowly swells. <i>“juyeon,” i thought you want to keep us a secret?</i></p><p> </p><p>“i’m returning this.”<br/>
</p><p>juyeon raises the volume of his voice purposely, it makes younghoon punches changmin shoulders a little bit too hard and chanhee chokes on his bubble gum. the rest of the class gasps, still trying to understand the bizzare situation.</p><p> </p><p>“everyone looked at me like i’m a thief or something,” juyeon whines. “so i’ll just give this back to you. the true owner.”</p><p>juyeon wants to run because of the embarassment of exposing their relationship that way, but hyunjae holds his wrist firmly. he gazes at the younger like juyeon hang the stars in his eyes even though it’s only 1pm at the moment. hyunjae holds him back with a soft caress on his disheveled hair and a loud ‘thanks, boyfriend,’ as he stands up and eventually leave juyeon that’s dumbstruck on his place with a sheer of warmth engulfing his heart.<br/>
</p><p>his ears are buzzing with a lot of unsaid things that he could not hear the curses and congratulations aimed at him.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“what the fuck juyeon….”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“don’t you think there’s something wrong with hyunjae?”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“shush!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the day before.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“what did i say about using my hoodie—”<br/>
</p><p>there’s a high-pitched whimper, and hyunjae’s name falling out of juyeon’s lips like a plea.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“and not wearing anything else?”<br/>
</p><p>hyunjae’s breath feels hot against his neck. juyeon throws his head back further when the older leaves butterfly kisses against the sensitive skin, already littered with purplish marks. which were made the moment they stepped inside the apartment, with how eager hyunjae was and literally pushed juyeon against the nearest wall before attacking his lips and neck like he was starving.<br/>
</p><p>and then that was it, because hyunjae complained about how tired he is. he left juyeon panting with one last kiss on his cheek before storming off to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. juyeon was glad the older still asked him to pick a movie on netflix when he was about to go shower, though. so juyeon settled up some pillows on the sofa, along with some their favourite snacks from one of hyunjae’s cabinet.<br/>
</p><p>when juyeon realized hyunjae fell asleep at one point, he sighed. this wasn’t the afternoon he expected when hyunjae asked him if he wants to come over, but he gave up eventually. turned off the television before snuggling closer to his boyfriend, smiling when hyunjae unconsciously pulled him closer to his embrace.<br/>
</p><p>juyeon realized it wasn’t enough, later on when he woke up and saw his reflection on the mirror. he wanted more than just those small marks decorating his skin. he craved hyunjae’s touch, missed it way too much than he supposed to. the idea popped out when juyeon saw one of hyunjae’s hoodie hanging behind the bathroom door. not wasting more time, he stripped down to his underwear. nodded approvingly after he wore the grey hoodie and it reached his thighs.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>perfect.</i><br/>
</p><p>juyeon woke hyunjae up then, telling him to move to his bedroom. which was an easy task, even easier because when juyeon trailed him to the bedroom, hyunjae didn’t go back to sleep immediately. he was just moving around on the bed when juyeon decided to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m gonna head home. can i wear this?”</p><p> </p><p>“wear wha—”<br/>
</p><p>it hit hyunjae painfully slow, like honey dripping down the table. spreading inside his body as juyeon stared innocently at him: the thick feeling of want, of lust. things escalated quickly after that, with how many right buttons juyeon pushed and how much of a bratty side he showed as hyunjae pulled him roughly that he laid across his lap to receive some spanks as a punishment.<br/>
</p><p>because hyunjae remembers perfectly how he said one, two things, about juyeon wearing his hoodie—like how it could make hyunjae fully lost it. seeing nothing but skin against the fabric hyunjae himself usually use. seeing nothing but juyeon swimming in them, teasing as he plays with the hem of it.<br/>
</p><p>now juyeon’s feeling the pleasure that he’s been longing for quite a long time, the intensity of having hyunjae’s whole attention and rough hands on his skin.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“h—hyunjae—”</p><p> </p><p>“<i>answer me,</i>” hyunjae whispers, biting the shell of the younger’s ear. “what did i say about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t,” juyeon says through a short breath, his eyes flutter as hyunjae’s stimulation on his oversensitive cock goes a little bit more intense. “y-you said don’t….”</p><p> </p><p>“right.”<br/>
</p><p>the sound of slapping echoes through the room, followed by juyeon’s sharp cries. hyunjae rubs his unoccupied hand on juyeon’s inner thighs, admiring the marks he left and his barely there handprint. also how the skin glistens because of juyeon’s cum.<br/>
</p><p>hyunjae slows down when the sound juyeon’s lets out turns borderline painful, kissing the tears that started rolling down the younger cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“why, then?” he asks ever so softly, contradicting with his arm that tightens around juyeon’s middle. he pulls the younger closer so that he can feel his own errection against his back. so that juyeon can’t run away from his messy strokes no matter how much he wants to.<br/>
</p><p>juyeon tries to calm down his breathing—but he can’t, not with how much he’s feeling. the desire to ask for more yet the feeling of too much. he wants to shrugs hyunjae’s hands away while wanting to kiss him silly and letting the older makes him come again only with his hands if that’s what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>“please, please, ‘s too much—"</p><p> </p><p>“i asked why, juyeonie,” there’s a finger on juyeon’s chin, lifting his face up to hyunjae’s direction. when juyeon’s eyes flutters open, hyunjae is raising one of his eyebrows expecting for his answer. “do you want me to do this?” hyunjae’s fingers hovers lightly above his neck, pressing playfully. “want me to use you all i want? you’re mine, right? should i just do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“<i>yes!</i>” juyeon snaps. his whole body thrashing around when hyunjae rubs the tip of his dick over and over again with his closed palm. “’m yours, <i>fuck,</i> please, hyunjae!”</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae chuckles near his ear. “you asked if you can have this hoodie, didn’t you?” juyeon nods weakly, letting hyunjae manhandles him by laying him down. “okay.”<br/>
</p><p>he understands why juyeon loves to stare at him everytime he hovers over hyunjae now, because the younger totally looks like a dream. breathing heavily with hands grasping for the bedsheets, his damp hair getting brushed back by hyunjae’s clean fingers. his teary eyes that carries too much fondness, and hyunjae is glad that he’s the only witness to see.</p><p> </p><p>“okay, you can have it, love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>scream at me @ <a href="https://twitter.com/bbangkyued">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>